


Honey Flower, love sweet and secrets

by MaximumDefault



Series: HollowHearts and Flowers [3]
Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016), Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Enoch doesn't have that much read time, Enoch one line O'Connor, F/F, Jake can see ghosts, Jake had two dead moms, M/M, lesbian ghosts, seeing ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaximumDefault/pseuds/MaximumDefault





	Honey Flower, love sweet and secrets

Jacob Emrys Portman was never truly attracted to anyone, but when you live in the middle of whothefuckknows, Florida; you pretend. You have to pretend that Missy Whittaker's ramen noodle hair is golden, Rose Faille’s smile wasn't creepy, but cute and docile. You have to pretend that you're disgusted when Eric Dahsh’s kisses your cheek, and that you liked people. You pretend that you're a boy, and you dislike girl clothes, even though it's really pretty. Most of all, you pretend you can't see monsters.

Jake’s first sighting was when he was eight, Grandpa had taken him to the drive-in movies to watch The Hobbit series. Jake wasn’t all that into the movie, but then he saw it, that giant grotesque creature, those tentacles, and sharp fanged grin. He pointed at it, with his chubby baby fingers, tears running like a river; grandpa quickly buckled Jake up, and speed away, leaving the compound at breakneck speeds. Grandpa made him swear to never tell anyone ever. Jake never did. That was the first time he witnessed a Hollowgast.

By any other means he’d grown up normally. He ate dirt, pretended he was a dinosaur, had a few tantrums, feared the dark, and had a select few traumatic moments. The only difference was that he could see things no one else could, Jake saw the other side of existence, where spirits of the dead roamed, Jake always made fun of it, he was essentially Paranorman in real life. How funny.

The best spirits Jake know are Pearl Jenkins and Fern Hendrix, an interracial lesbian couple who were murdered after Pearl (the heiress to what could have been a multi-million dollar company) refused the marriage proposal of a brute. Pearl and Fern ran away together, but were found and killed by the man. Pearl was twenty and Fern was twenty-two, because it happened fast, they were left here, their souls pushed from their bodies too soon, too quickly to even comprehend they were dead. After the thirties they figured they were dead, and they couldn’t cross over. They messed around with people. Only bad ones, Pearl assures, the ones that beat their partners, or their children.

They drove their victims to insanity, cruel justice, Fern says, cruelty they deserve.

Grandpa had meet them, Pearl and Fern took a liking to the “old codger”, whatever that meant. Pearl and Fern took over the pseudo roll of second parents. Seeing as his first tended to write him off as a nut-case when he would talk to nothing and ignored him in general. He was four when he fully understood what death was, after having to bury his cat Otho. When he pulled away from Grandpa Pearl and Fern stood against it. Jake understood now, Grandpa was the only living person who didn’t think he was batshit crazy. When he died Pearl and Fern lingered behind him, saying a long forgotten blessing for death, and helping the little blighter pass on; Jake was inconsolable. His actual parents told him to grow up, and that everything dies.

Isn’t that some shit?

When Grandpa died, Pearl and Fern stayed with Jake throughout his mourning process. Pearl would caress his face at night, when the tears ran hot and his face burned, the coolness of her energy was blissful; Fern would sing a soft lullaby, the words held sacred between them. Grandpa’s soul crossed over, Pearl assured it, the old man needed rest, and peace. Then Jake went to Cairnholm, and crossed over to the loop, Pearl and Fern followed, Death transcends time, Fern says, as she took Pearl’s hand and kissed it, her ebony skin a sharp contrast to the ivory of Pearl.

The second Enoch O’Connor made eye-contact Fern and Pearl smirked at each other, their little one found his love. Through trial and error Enoch had grown to enjoy Jake’s company, he didn’t think it was weird when Jake would wear Bronwyn’s dresses, or that Jake didn’t like girls. The strange aura of death that seemed to cloak Jake was confirmed to be ghosts after Jake came clean after three months of dating Enoch grinned and pulled Jake down for a kiss.

A honey flower was tucked behind Jake’s ear.

“I still love you.”

Pearl and Fern smiled, before they bathed in golden light, and crossed over.


End file.
